Torque transmitting torsional vibration damper devices are frequently used in the torque transmission path of a motor vehicle between an engine and a gear box for damping torsional vibrations. Such devices may be used e.g. in clutch units which are used for bridging the pump wheel and the turbine wheel of a hydrodynamic torque converter. Further, such devices may be used for torque transmission between a primary flywheel and a secondary flywheel of a two-part flywheel unit. Further, such devices may be used as integrated in a clutch disc of a conventional motor vehicle clutch.
This invention relates to an improvement of such a torque transmitting torsional vibration damper device.